Saya's last request
by aussiechick00
Summary: Train has been feeling lonely lately. one night he is attacked by an assassin from an association trying to mimic chronos. the assassin puts Train into a coma where he imagines his own dreamworld where Saya, as a ghost, visits him unknown by Train.....
1. Chapter 1

Train stood on the rooftops of his city. His city. He had told Sven he had gone for some air. Sven had understood what he meant. Train chuckled.

"can't you breathe Train?" Rinslet had asked sarcastically. There were some times when Train just wanted to sit and think…

"little bit lonely, aren't we, black cat," said a sickly sweet voice. Train span round, wielding Hades as fast as he turned. A girl seemingly just over fourteen stood before him. She was tall and extremely skinny, and her silvery blue hair gleamed in the high ponytail it was secured in. she had an angry katana in her left hand and ruthless grey eyes. Train lowered Hades casually, a calm smile creeping over his face.

"your one of the new recruits, am I right?" he sighed, turning back around. The woman laughed in amusement.

"didn't your mother ever teach that it's rude to turn your back on a pretty lady?" she taunted. "I thought a vicious killer like Black Cat would've killed me by now," she added, moving closer to Train. Train scoffed, glancing at her long porcelain coloured coat, denim shorts and frilly shirt. He turned back around to her.

"why indeed," he said, "I'm a sweeper, it's not my job to kill people," he explained. as if it weren't obvious, he thought. He grinned. "are the Band-I out to get me again? God they sure hold long grudges…then again I did destroy their latest research lab…" he said. The woman glared at Train.

"well are you gonna fight me or what?" she barked. "I, white light, challenge you, Black Cat, to a fight to the death!" she announced. Train held his index finger up. He pulled a bottle of milk out of his pocket and took a large swig, allowing the cool liquid to caress his tongue. Then he wielded Hades again.

"sure," he said with a laugh. "but I can't guarantee I'll play fair," Suddenly, White Light shrieked and ran at Train. Train chuckled and jumped up effortlessly, flipping and then landing behind her, aiming his gun next to her head. White Light's breath stopped in her throat. Train laughed and lowered his gun, beginning to walk away.

"you may want a little more training before you try that stunt again, if I had wanted to, I could've shot you down dead right there," he said, howling with laughter. White Light growled. She span round and silently leaped over Train's head, pointing the tip of her katana between his eyes. Train flinched backwards warily.

"don't underestimate me, Train," White Light growled. she levered her arm back and Train ducked, spinning and tripping the girl over. Then he pinned her down and knocked her katana away, holding Hades to her head.

"what's your name, kid?" he asked. White Light breathed in and out slowly.

"Kestrel," she breathed.

"well Kestrel, don't try free falling before you learn to fly," Train advised, lowering Hades and tilting his hair out of his face. "if you want a do-over, come back when your master promotes you at least," he laughed, standing up. Train began to walk away from White Light, tossing her the katana on the way. Kestrel pulled herself up and stood.

"you should wake up when pigs start to fly," she breathed and ran at him, using the handle of the katana to hit Train in the back of the neck, and everything went black.

Train opened his amber eyes and rubbed his head. He was lying in an unfamiliar bed. The sky was pitch black outside and looked incredibly warm, but Train couldn't hear a single animal. He sat up in the bed and looked around. There were paintings everywhere with contorted faces and photographs with extremely high detail. Train heard the sound of a door opening and immediately tensed up. The door to this room creaked open and a woman walked in. Train's heart stopped. This woman, was Saya.

"Saya," he said. Saya smiled. She was still wearing the blood splattered kimono she had been wearing when she died, but now the blood looked more like a pattern on the kimono.

"nice to see you awake Train," she cooed. She pushed his spiky hair out of his face affectionately. "you were really out!" she giggled, jumping up and grabbing a chair. Train continued to stare at her. Her pretty face almost glowed with happiness and her glittering green eyes sparkled with cheer.

"I thought you were…" Train began. Saya's eyes dulled ever so slightly but she grinned anyway.

"don't worry, Train, I'm fine," she muttered. "I missed you," she said. Train's mouth crept into a smile. He lay back on his bed, folding his arms behind his head.

"I knew it, you know I'm the kind of person you'd have to have missed," he said simply. Saya grinned bigger. She scoffed. Train noticed a person watching him from the doorway. He saw pretty, purple coloured eyes staring at him.

"Eve?" he said. The door was flung open. Eve stood there, expressionless. She moved into the room and walked over to Saya.

"Saya, there is food ready," she said. Train leaped out without a word.

Train walked around the house, realising it was quite big, but he couldn't find the kitchen anywhere. Suddenly he stopped dead. Pain overwhelmed his vision and he yelped in agony, falling to the floor. His body clenched and unclenched as he breathed raggedly. Images flashed through his head like photographer flashes.

_Rinslet and Sven stood over him. Rinslet looked scared and kept on looking up. Sven's eyes were covered with his hat._

"_is he okay?" Rinslet asked. They were still outside, the sky was above Train. And he felt wind attacking him occasionally with it's frosty bites. Sven didn't say anything._

"_we should take him to a hospital, did you see who attacked him Sven?" Rinslet continued. Sven tilted his head left and right. _

"_what do we do?" Sven asked._

Slowly the pain in his head ebbed. Train opened his eyes, which he realised had been squeezed shut the whole time. It was a relief for the pain to go away, it was a bit like holding back tears when Saya was killed. Slowly Train twisted round and pulled himself upright.

"now I really need some food…" he muttered.

Band-I POV

White Light moved fast, not one mistake. She wasn't as fast or fluent as Black Cat, but she was close. Her katana was still outside of it's saya, hanging loosely in her small, agile hands. She had to keep out of sight. She had too. If Black Cat's allies spotted her, the whole mission went down the tubes. Sometimes Kestrel wished she could be a normal teenager, the kind she often saw in the streets, minding their own business, the kind she had to kill to reach her targets. She shook her head. Those were weak thoughts, and those teenagers were lesser humans. Weak thoughts were punished severely so Kestrel slipped them into the back of her mind. A purple haired woman and a tall smoking guy with an eye patch sped past her, not even acknowledging her existence. It seemed they were in a hurry, so Kestrel kept out of their way. Getting seen was worse then anything else, but at least she had completed her mission…

Saya sniffed gently. Train stared at her with a blank expression. He didn't know what to do. Train lowered himself down to Saya, and sat down on the roof next to her.

"have you ever cried for someone you didn't even know?" Saya asked. Train looked down at his feet. He tossed his hair out of his handsome face.

"of course I have, I'm an assassin, I wasn't always as tough as I am," he said. Saya stared at him. It was the longest sentence she'd ever heard him conjure. Her wet eyes pleaded to find his.

"I'm so sorry, Train," she cried and threw herself at him. She cried against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Train was genuinely shocked. But he didn't protest. He carefully stroked Saya's hair, not sure what else to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 months earlier

Sven stared out at the elaborate ocean that danced gracefully. The little waves crashed against the quiet shore and the beautiful sunset glistened with orange and pink. Sven had sent Eve to boarding school two months ago. She had agreed, but only if Sven promised to visit her every month or so. So here he was, standing by the school building on a late Saturday afternoon.

"Sven," came a soft voice. Sven glanced behind him to see Eve. She had her hair still cut short and a long coat hugging her tight. She ran over to Sven and hugged him.

"it is good to see you," she said. Sven smiled.

"nice to see you too. Heard from Train?" he said. Eve shook her head and released Sven. She had grown a lot since Sven had seen her and now she was perfectly in line with his eyes.

"grown much, made any new friends?" Sven asked. Eve nodded.

"yeah, I have a lot of friends, but I don't see them much," she informed, "I have gotten a lot of detentions," she explained. Sven looked perplexed. He never imagined Eve as the bad type.

"I wish to be free, I miss lessons sometimes, and I go out for walks after curfew," Eve told him, "I don't mean to, but I cannot help myself, I hate it here, Sven, please take me home," she said. Sven was taken aback. He didn't know how to respond. But eventually he found himself. He shook his head, she had tried this last time he visited as well.

"no Eve, if you don't drop this I won't visit you anymore," he said firmly. Eve's eyes dulled. Her face dropped and she sighed.

"fine," she said and walked back to the school building. Sven couldn't help but feel guilty. But he shook his head and headed back to his car. He trudged in annoyance. She seemed way more spoilt than he remembered. Since when did Eve get upset by his decisions? He opened the door to his car and almost fell over backwards in shock.

"Train?" he said. The sweeper was lying on the front seat, a bottle of milk in his arms, all tucked up in a coil. His Hades was in his hand, hanging loosely by the handle. Sven noticed there were no bullets, so he wasn't worried. Even with his bullets, Train had almost flawless control. He leaned over to Train and opened one of his eyes with his hand.

"Train?" he asked. Train groaned and yet continued to sleep, "huh, even I didn't think he'd need an actual doorstep to curl up on…" Sven muttered. He shrugged and tugged the bottle of milk free from Train's hands. He took a swig and lay it back, then sat in the drivers seat and closed the car door, revving up the engine and setting off.

Train moaned lightly and opened his eyes. The car was running and he saw the faint outline of Sven in his groggy eyes.

"yo Sven, long time no see," he said. Sven scoffed.

"what'dya want this time?" he asked. Train shrugged. He glanced behind him. There was an empty space in the back seat and the books that sat in the seat pocket were gone. Train frowned.

"where's princess?" he asked. Sven glanced at him and he blinked quickly, to keep calm. The glitter in his eyes that had been there when he saw Train vanished and his face looked solemn and guilty.

"she's gone to boarding school," he explained. Train stared at him in shock, then his face curled into a suppressed smile.

"Eve agreed to go to school?" he asked in shock, "eve? School? I didn't even know the two belonged in the same sentence!" he added. Sven gave him a dangerous glare and Train's smile faltered. The rest of the car journey was silent. Until…

"so what's for dinner?" Train asked.

Train POV

"train? Train?" said a calm, gentle voice. Train opened his eyes groggily. He heard a pathetic moan and seconds later realised it had come from him. Saya stood above him, a smile on her face and a look that said "bless his heart". Train sat up in his bed. He looked at Saya, at her beautiful form and respectable expression. Train rubbed the back of his neck. He yawned loudly and reached next to his bed towards a bottle of milk which wasn't there. Saya raised an eyebrow and tossed one to him. Train gratefully smiled at her and drank.

"I've got a good idea," Saya said, "wanna race?" she suggested. Train blinked.

"why?" he asked.

"what are you saying you can't keep up?" Saya giggled. Train stood up.

"of course not!" he said dramatically, "a race it is!" Saya clapped her hands. She giggled and led him outside. There was nothing but light out here now, no paths, no sky, nothing but the brightness of the sun. Train was shocked at first when he stepped outside, that he could stand, but steadied himself and walked on. Saya didn't seem at all concerned about the absence of the floor, but instead just watched Train struggle, with a ridiculing face.

"ready?" she asked, "go!" as soon as she said it, Saya was off in a speedy sprint. Train was shocked for a moment, just staring at her speed. Then he collected himself and speed up after her. Soon enough they were in line. Train jumped ahead of Saya. Who giggled and ran even faster.

"anything you can do, i can do better!" she sang. Train scoffed.

"oh yeah?" he questioned, running far ahead of her. Saya ran more, speeding back up to him.

"yeah," she said, "and i can do it in Geta Sandals," she teased. Train's face edged into a grin. The two laughed as they ran. Train glanced at Saya. He blinked and stopped running. He could have sworn he had seen through her. Saya had stopped running as well and looked at Train with concern.

"what is it?" she asked. Train blinked. He shook his head and smiled.

"nothing, catch me if you can!" he said, breaking into a run.


End file.
